1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and more particularly to a structure for mounting a flat panel display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to achieve small and lightweight systems such as a monitor of a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a portable computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable telephone terminal, flat panel display devices are utilized. The flat panel display device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and the like. Flat panel display devices have excellent visual perception, smaller power consumption, and produce less heat when compared to the cathode ray tube (CRT) devices. Accordingly, interest is high in the flat panel display device as being the next generation of display devices used in devices such as a portable telephone, a monitor of a computer, and a television.
The demand for lighter and smaller portable computer systems utilizing flat panel display devices is increasing. In response to this demand, various techniques have been developed for holding the flat panel display devices in systems.
FIGS. 1 to 3, illustrate an LCD device used in a portable computer. The LCD device includes a rear cover 30 hinge-fitted to one end of a computer body (not shown). The computer body (not shown) has a calculation device, a memory device, a peripheral device, and a key pad of a portable computer. The LCD module 20 for displaying an image is attached to the rear cover 30. A front bezel 10 is attached to edges of the rear cover 30. In addition, the front bezel 10 covers edges of the LCD module 20 and supports the LCD module 20.
The LCD module 20 includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel 210 for outputting an image, a backlight assembly 220 under the LC panel 210 for emitting light, and a metallic sash 230. The metallic sash 230 has a square shape that cover the edges of the LC panel 210 and the backlight assembly 220. The metallic sash 230 is used for fixing the LC panel 210 to the backlight assembly 220.
The backlight assembly 220 includes spread sheets 226 and 229, prism sheets 227 and 228, a light-guiding plate 224, a reflection sheet 225, and a plastic mold frame 221 of a square shape having a lamp 222 emitting light at one side for supporting the components.
The metallic sash 230 holds the LCD device, LC panel 210 and the backlight assembly 220 together, thereby forming an LCD module 20. The LCD module 20 is attached to the rear cover 30 with screws and attached to the front bezel 10 and front side of the rear cover 30.
However, the related art LCD device has numerous problems. For example, the metallic sash 230 increases the weight of the LCD device. Additionally, the metallic sash 230 also increases the thickness of the LCD device and the stability of the LCD device is poor.